


uniform(ly mortifying)

by lovebeyondmeasure



Series: 2017 Tumblr-Prompted Drabbles [31]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Sam Wilson is a Gift, Team Bonding, Tumblr Prompt, basically canon compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-01
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovebeyondmeasure/pseuds/lovebeyondmeasure
Summary: The glint in Steve’s eye was his only warning.





	uniform(ly mortifying)

“All I’m sayin’, Cap, is that your look is a little, mm,” Clint paused to take a sip and consider his next words. 

Steve’s face was. Concerning.

“It’s very. Um. Patriotic?” Clint winced and drank more.

The glint in Steve’s eye was his only warning.

“What, the guy in the purple jumpsuit is criticizing me now?” Clint regretted saying anything. As usual.

Sam jumped in as Clint’s head hit the table. “Hey, no, man’s got a point.”

Clint’s head came back up. An ally?

“Granted, he doesn’t have the high ground, but he’s got a point.”

Okay. Not an ally.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Clint Barton, purple
> 
> I have no apologies and no excuses, only very strong feelings about their superhero outfits
> 
> Come at me @ lovebeyondmeasure.tumblr.com


End file.
